House of Dragons
by NeverInvadeRussia
Summary: After an invitation to a party for the return of the Hero of Fereldan, Inquisitor Falon Lavellan soon learns that not all is right with the Kingdom. Three heroes form an unlikely alliance to try and stop the world from falling into madness. Takes place post game (Description sucks, will be edited later) Cousland/Alistair, Hawke(F)/Fenris, Lavellan/Dorian
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to BioWare, the only thing I own are my character's personality, name, and appearance, enjoy.**

* * *

Cole stood alone in the corner, fingers rubbing together as the others paced the contours of the room. "Too loud…too loud." He repeated as Cassandra and Varric bickered in circles. By the third circle, the elven inquisitor excused himself, setting himself atop the marble railing on the balcony. Truthfully, he cared little for what course of action they drove towards as results were the more pressing issue. He took one glance back inside to the gilded room filled with his companions before returning to his scenery.

Atop the Inquisitor's desk rested a letter with a seal everyone knew. At the very bottom, written with chicken-scratch, was King Alistair's signature. It wasn't every day that an elf was invited to a party much less one hosted by royalty. Unlike Empress's Celene's party, one could assume King Alistair's would not include the Game. The elf sighed on the railing as the depleting sun was whisked away by the mountain side.

Fingers danced through his corn silk hair, sending shivers down his spine as he desperately clung to the metal weave. "My my, it's quite the scene to see you looking all beat up, Inquisitor Falon. Do try to keep your appearances up, I can't make everyone look beautiful you know." Dorian fluffed up the edges of his hair, sending it spiking away from his skull.

"Oh? Why should I when I have such a great and free personal groomer." Falon didn't have to turn to know the Tevinter was smirking. He even smiled too though the awkward feeling of his lips turning at their corners almost killed it instantly. Falon leaned back into Dorian's chest; quite knowing what he was doing wasn't fair. In their year of interaction, he had spoken little of his own background, giving vague details like sprinkles without the main course. Fortunately for him, not one had asked except for Cassandra and her minor details.

Like always with their time together, he wished it wouldn't end. He found land again, picking up his staff as a walking stick. His friends fell silent as he hobbled into the room, weight almost entirely on the weapon. "I have an idea that will put you all to shame, we do the same as the Winter-Palace but bring more people, deal?" The others seemed disappointed with the easy resolution but none disputed it.

Josephine was more than ready for the fighting to end and scribbled ferociously at her paper before handing it to Leliana. The acceptance letter. "Very good, Inquisitor. We shall inform the King immediately." She nodded, taking her leave. The sharp pinpricks assaulting his leg weren't letting up and only mere willpower kept him upright. As his grip slipped away from the staff, his circle dispersed the room, mindless banter parading from each person. The only one to remain was Dorian. The door creaked shut and Falon was prodded to the bed, the Tevinter eyeing his leg.

"Does it still hurt amatus?" He grazed his hand over it, pausing as audible gasps broke free of the elf's caged mouth. The elf shook his head and Dorian pressed his hand against the wound once more, cocking his eyebrow at the dalish's pained expression. "Look…" He began, moving next to the elf. He didn't speak for a while, watching the larks flitter across the Serault glass. He had never seen a sight so beautiful before. "Let me be the only one you don't lie to amatus…" He pressed his shoulder against the elf and huffed before closing his eyes.

_"Hurry along, our destination is close." Solas led the way, his staff the only light source in the deep and damp cave embedded within the side of the mountain. Falon was fascinated by the ivy colored stone caking the walls from head to toe. He ran his fingers over it, trying to peel away its layers hiding mysteries older than his clan's stories. "You included, Lavellan." Falon jolted out of his curiosity, pulling next to Solas who seemed almost unimpressed with the Elven pantheon. _

_Falon dazed again, using the tapping of staves to keep his attention at least partly on Solas leading. "So much history here…" He mumbled, gazing restlessly around once more. If there was any information here that he could take back home, he would no matter the cost. The metal staff hit one last stone before a wall decided to end their travel through history. His ice colored eyes darted between the line of jade portraits. He bowed, gaining frowns from his allies, especially Solas. _

_"One moment if you will." Solas pressed his hand against the stone that jutted out awkwardly. The room lit up with green spirals of painted leaves weaving intricate patterns led the way to a new area. It was a lake, with the sky's beauty reflecting upon its surface. They waded through the water, most of his companions waiting on dry land. The low rumble as they approached the pillar was as foreboding as if the entire temple threatened to drop on them if they acted incorrectly._

_The glitter of metal was highly unforgettable as a body rose from the lake, its rotted flesh releasing fumes of horrifying stench. His shoulder rammed into Dorian, knocking him out of the way. The blade of the corpse ripped into the flesh of his leg, knocking him down to the stone ground. The next swing was intended for him as it embedded deep within his hip. He collapsed into the water, the corpse following after being struck by lightning. It wasn't deep but neither was it shallow and as pain wracked his body, he fought for air. _

_Spasms shot through his body as the skin around his leg tingled and overtook his senses. He grasped his leg as his body surfaced. By then almost all except what seemed like the leader of the undead were collapsed on the ground. Falon didn't even seem to realize he was being dragged out of the water. A hand touched his cheek as his vision swayed vigorously. "Falon…? Hey, Falon! Come on, stay with me! Vivienne, I need your help, his wounds won't stop bleeding!" Dorian's voice cracked as tears dripped on the elf's face. _

_Falon's hand caressed the tear-stained man's face as the formation of words on his lips let no sound escape. Falon let one more smile stretch on his face before his eyes closed._

"I feel foolish."

Falon snorted while adjusting his keeper's robes, the last gift he received from his Keeper. He laid the laurel of leaves around his head, frowning at his image in the mirror. "You look stunning, I, however, look like one of Sera's monstrous dinners." He pressed his cheeks up before pulling them, completely dissatisfied.

"Whazzat supposed to mean, twitchy?" Sera grumbled from her seat. She definitely was not happy. Unlike Empress Celene's grand ball, his group was dressed according to their standards rather than red silk made from the finest sheep and wool. Josephine, however, refused to comply with Sera's fashion choices and she now bore a deep red dress covering almost her entire body. When he didn't respond, she puffed loudly, crossing her arms like a small child. "So then, entertainin' way out there nobles, yeah? Fine then, I'll just throw em' those yuck raisins; see how they like em."

Her face grew more in disgust as he merely smiled at her direction. "Now, now Sera, only throw them at anybody who isn't the Hero of Fereldan or the King. As much fun as that would be…I kind of like my head being attached to my neck." He nudged her gently, ignoring her rolling eyes.

"Oh I doubt the Queen would do that…at least not until after she's shared a few stories or eaten dinner." Leliana interjected before giggling at the wide array of expressions ranging from baffled to wary. Even after she waved off her joke, Sera's nervous laughter rang out in the near empty room.

"Oh haha…you're joking, yeah…?" She was left in silence as Leliana merely settled herself in the carriage, humming an unfamiliar tune. The trip was abnormally silent, save for the nervous fidgeting of Sera and Falon. And by the time they arrived, Falon stiffened, his joints refusing to cooperate.

Leliana tucked a strand of hair behind an ear before departing. "And here I thought some of my taste had worn off on Elise…guess I was wrong." She was gone before another word could be spoken, chasing after some woman with "gorgeous" shoes.

Falon patted his legs, ignoring the sharp pain it brought. Healing spells and potions could only go so far. His body was heavy as he dragged himself to a standing position, his weight completely riding on his staff. "Well now." He paused, looking over the others that had waited. "Shall we see what all the fuss is about?" His movements were slow as he hobbled closer to the castle though none of his allies dared to pass.

"Come, come now amatus, we can't keep them waiting." Dorian led him along, all traces of the limp hidden. They paused before the grand doors with gilded leaves spiraling down to the bottom. Falon did not want to move, his feet rooted to the floor. "Tsk tsk people will talk." He could feel his face growing hotter as he refused to move. Lips tickled his ear and he flinched inadvertently. "Don't worry."

He rubbed his ear with his shoulder; face now sunburnt from the faint blush. He stuttered, his composure shattering instantly. "Wh-What? That's…that's not why…anyway I'm just nervous that the Hero won't like me…us" He corrected himself.

The guard near the door broke his stance, guffaws escaping as he half crumpled over. He wiped tears from his eyes before clearing his throat. "Of all things, that's what you're worried about? That's classic!" He wheezed, giggles resuming. "I assure you that should be the last of the problems unless you're a Howe which I highly doubt you are." He paused. "But if you are…the most it'll be slight animosity towards you." He laughed again before straightening into his post silently.

Falon gulped. All he needed to do was to go in and survive. He was prey before bloodthirsty predators. He pressed forward, taking the lead from Dorian. The doors cracked, blinding light escaping, and the bursting of chatter clashed instantly. "How bad can it be…?" He murmured to himself before allowing the light to circle him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I meant to do an intro on the first chapter but I forgot...and well...because I am a very lazy person, decided otherwise to just go and edit it. Instead, my intro shall be on this chapter! Welcome to my terribly written story, feel free to stay for awhile...or not! Thanks to those who already liked the story, it means a lot especially since I had only posted one chapter so far. **

**As a side note, the romance in this will be very little and be mostly focused on the three main characters and maybe some OCs...The story is post campaign so there will be some spoilers. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you'd like. I take any constructive criticism on how to improve my writing so feel free to shoot me a message or something :)**

* * *

"_Keep your head up my dear. Yes, now spin. No, the other way. Now dip." There was a clatter as the partner was dropped to the ground. "My dear, make sure when you dance at Empress Celene's party, you don't drop whoever you are dancing with. We must keep up appearances and I perish the thought of the Empress seeing you in this state. Now, begin again." Vivienne tapped her fingers and what she defined as elegance dancing off their tips. _

"_So-sorry but how am I supposed to dance with someone taller than me!" He jabbed a finger at her, his scowl more like that of a puppy. _

_She turned her nose slightly upwards, her eyes bearing down on him. "Darling, how exactly are you planning on dancing with Dorian with that mindset?" He spluttered as his face flushed. "Oh come now, dear. You of all people should be the least surprised about people knowing about your affairs, you are in a position of power and people take notice of that."_

_He couldn't comprehend, turning towards the now-standing Cassandra. "Don't tell me…you knew about it too?" Her acknowledgement only made things worse and he pulled on his hair. "Oh no…." He repeated continuously. _

"_Now then, dear, let's continue."_

"It's uhh…different." Falon concluded after entering the ballroom. Unlike the gilded corridors of the Winter Palace that hid secrets by the handful, the Royal Palace in Denerim was clouded and plain as if no secrets lurked within. The nobles held no masks, some danced drunkenly as others chatted away all their problems to others. The game was nowhere in sight.

It was with that thought that he relaxed taking solace from Dorian's scrunched face at the supposed "wet-dog" smell. Truthfully, he didn't think it was that bad, though the lack of dogs in the room was slightly disconcerting.

"And there, at the edge of the room, covered in bile and blight, was the Mother. Oh she was horrid! And what do we learn next? That this intelligent darkspawn was actually the reason she existed in the first place! It sounds crazy right? And –"A woman stood in the middle of the room, a crowd accumulating with tension rising as each word passed her lips. From all observation, she was relishing the attention, her hyacinth eyes flashing with each gasp from her audience. A few women swayed with their hands dramatically against their foreheads.

Her story halted, eyes now focused on the Inquisitor whom had rooted to his spot. "Excuse me, ladies. Gentlemen." The sultry smile on her face was unmistakable as she gestured the crowd away with only a gentle twitch of her fingers. A man, whom Falon vaguely recognized as King Alistair, offered her an arm, one she gladly took. It was like a scene out of a story book.

She stopped before him, bowing slightly as her free hand supported her bulging stomach. "Greetings, Inquisitor Lavellan, it is an honor to finally meet you. I am Elise Theirin but please, call me Ellie. I've heard all about your exploits, dashing sword fights, dragons, and almost everything interesting. As of lately I've been unable to do anything interesting except admire the lovely architecture of this castle." She huffed, eyes rolling in response.

"Oh really? I just so happened to overhear the guards talking earlier and quite the surprise they saw an unknown figure with a very large stomach sparring with a dummy." Alistair cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes well...I'm sure these two don't mind if I do a little bit of exercise. And-"

"Sorry to barge in the conversation…ma'am…your highness…?" Iron Bull tipped his head, slightly perturbed.

She waved off his apologies. "Please, call me Ellie." He grumbled to that but voiced no objects.

"Well…Ellie…ma'am." He didn't last long. "Mind explaining why there's an Arishok at your uh…party?" His arms crossed while he fidgeted nervously. Since becoming Tal-Vashoth, Iron Bull didn't seem to mind other Qunari but perhaps one of the three leaders of the Qunari was different.

Her hand covered her mouth as she spun, looking for the person in question. "Arishok? Where?"

"That 'Arishok.'" Alistair pointed while Varric chimed in as he inserted himself into the conversation, kissing Ellie's hand lightly.

Her mouth popped open as she looked between the group and the "Arishok." "You mean Sten?" The others shook their heads. She pursed her lips in petulant defiance, eyebrows twitching every so often. "Yes, well, why you may have gotten used to calling Sten the "Arishok."" She curled her fingers with the emphasis, eyes rolling. "I haven't and he will always be Sten to me. I don't think he minds considering that he still responds to it and calls me Kadan. And to answer your question, we learned much from each other from our travels during the Blight…and I found his sword."

Falon blinked at that. Truthfully it sounded strange but to him, the entire Qun and its followers were strange. However strange it was, the answer seemed enough to placate Bull and his questions. She clapped her hands together, startling those around. "Now, if our second guest would show up, we could get down to business."

Yet again more confusion flickered across his face though it was quickly masked. "You did get our letter, correct?" Her face dropped as no recognition was made. Her eyes flickered from her husband back to the Inquisitor before settling on the surroundings. "You did send that letter…right Alistair?" The King seemed slightly distressed, lips tightening in response and his eyes hardened.

"Yes, along with the invitation." He left her side, speaking to the guards with discretion. If that wasn't enough to get worried, the increasing amount of guards was unsettling.

"We don't have much time now. Inquisitor, I am ashamed but I must borrow you for a minute." Her smile was strained as weariness seemed to continuously stack on her mind. It was unpleasant, seeing the woman who looked radiant now frightful.

"You say a minute but truthfully he wants it to be a long night of passion." Dorian interjected, fingers curling around his moustache. Elise's mouth quivered, small stifled laughter threatening to burst outwards. It wasn't until Falon spluttered, his face darkening, that she lost it. Her laughter rang out into the hall, capturing all attention.

Her finger swiped the lone tear making a grand escape out of her eye. "Yes, well…I assure you I plan on doing n-…" She had to pause again as another fit of laughter shackled her body. "Doing nothing of the sorts." Falon chuckled nervously with her, his elbow digging into the Tevinter's side. She fell silent as her arms wrapped protectively around her abdomen. "As soon as my other guest arrives, we must move quickly." The urgency in her tone was terrifying. Her mouth clamped shut as she watched the distance, no longer interested in those around her. "Welcome, Champion of Kirkwall." And to no surprise, was in no mood to greet with mannerisms.

An abnormally tall elf on her arm and a child latched to her legs, Hawke snorted at the sight. "What, starting the party without me? My, you've hurt my feelings Queen Elise…all one of them." It was the same snarky attitude from Falon's first meeting. The only difference was the blood smear on her face was replaced by light freckles against pale skin.

"And here I was told you were charming, pity." Falon flinched at the severity of her tone but frankly her expression said otherwise.

"Oh and now you wound me! Today is a good day!" The two women eyed each other with no animosity despite their tone showing otherwise.

Yet again, Varric broke into the conversation. He strode forward, arms extended, the widest grin stretched on his face. "Hawke! Weren't you supposed to be in Weisshaupt with the kid?" He met the child's eyes who still hid his face behind the red fabric of Hawke's dress.

"Yes, well Broody here-" The elf next to her interrupted, claiming he wasn't broody while her eyes met Varric's, an eyebrow raised precariously. "Made sure that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Carver, well he's still a bit of a tit but he decided to join us. He's over there with Merrill." She made a kissy-face before it fell flat. "Almost forgot! This here is Malcolm Hawke, my son." She swerved him around, a proud look that her mother once held. She bore her strengths well and hid her weaknesses greatly.

"This is he? He's a little on the short side, isn't he?" Varric scratched his chin, guffawing at the child's annoyed face.

The child looked up at Hawke, tugging lightly on her dress. "Mother, he's really short." If anything broke the tension between the groups, it was Malcolm. The dwarf slapped his leg a hearty yet raspy laugh passing between his lips.

He wrapped an arm around the child's neck, dragging him along. "Nicole, I'm going take him for a bit."

The child went wide eyed, arms reaching for his mother and father. "Play nice dear!" As he was drug away, she called out once more. "And, Varric, don't teach him Diamondback." He flashed his signature smile practically telling her, 'no guarantees.' "Fenris, watch after him while we talk, okay?" Her robin egg eyes with lilac splotches littered within its color, narrowed, and the elf seemed adamant in not leaving her side. "Don't give me that look. I'll be with the Herald of Andraste himself and the Hero of Fereldan, now get going." She pouted slightly and if the situation wasn't serious, it would have been considered adorable.

He grunted before trudging off, stomps heavy. "Yes and one of those is pregnant." He murmured as he left earshot and it left Elise, Nicole, and Falon who was still leaning heavily on Dorian. Much to his surprise, the Tevinter had remained silent for the majority of the conversation.

"I'm sorry to still ask this of you, Sir Dorian, but I beg that you leave us to speak alone." When he made no movements she sighed greatly. "Do not make me invoke the Right of Conscription. If needed, I will take Lord Lavellan far away from you and you would never see him again." That struck a chord and he gazed into Falon's eyes, disengaging himself from the elf's arms. It left a numb feeling coursing through the Inquisitor's body.

His finger traced his jawline, not wanting to leave. "Try not to keep me waiting too long." He strode off, pulling next to Iron Bull and Sera who were already starting a drinking contest between them and some of the lesser ranked nobles.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on conscripting either of you. It was a last minute attempt to talk alone. If you would please follow me, we have much to discuss and now…little time to explain." They walked until they hit a small corridor, lined with a multitude of shut doors. She inhaled, eyes shutting gently. They snapped open, a wave of fright passing between the three. "There's been a change in plans. Tonight, we will die."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to chapter three of House of Dragons! I just want to say thank you for those to those who have Favorited/following/reviewed this story, it means so much to me! **

**To EzraEssence - Your review made me laugh immensely. After you posted that, I could totally see that actually happening with the trio!**

**To Guest - I agree, Dorian is awesome :) . I always imagined my Inquisitor as slightly twitchy and insecure person now placed on a pedestal with no knowledge on how to really act in certain circumstances so I'm glad you saw him as a freshman!**

**As I said in my previous chapter, feel free to give me criticisms on how to get better with my writing or even feel free to shoot me an idea on what to do next, I welcome them all! (Questions are also welcomed so feel free to ask those as well!) Without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

"Oh don't give me that look Hawke. You couldn't even walk outside your house without being ambushed by someone." Elise rubbed her brow, a more than exasperated look on her face. "Besides…" She fought for words. "It's only a slim chance if any that we will actually die."

"Oh that's comforting. 'Come, enjoy my return party, you might just die in the long run.' You know my calendar has been lacking certain interested parties after my life for a while and here I was trying to keep it that way a few months more."

"I think you mean, 'come to my party, it'll be like every other day of your life where everyone wants to kill you!'" Falon chimed in, grinning at the two women.

Elise scowled at the two. "By the Maker, how do people stand you?" She shook her head though the corners of her lips were obviously turned upwards. As if on cue, both raised their shoulders. "Anyway, as both of you have guessed, we have a problem."

Hawke ran fingers through her hair, focusing more on the tangles than Elise's words. Falon, however, instinctively leaned forward as he waited for her next words. In response, Elise directed her words at the elf. "After I sent you that letter, a…friend?" She sounded unsure of her word choice. "Was able to 'enlighten' both Alistair and I how to cure our…disease." She tested her words slowly.

Hawke narrowed her eyes at that. "I heard from both Anders and my brother that joining the Warden's is a life commitment though so how?"

Hyacinth eyes met artic blue with a vague interest. "From when you found Corypheus?" Her nod furthered the interest. "So much for secrets. But to answer your question, yes, at the time we didn't even think of the possibility of ever being cured nor…having children." She moved instinctively to her stomach. "However, our friend had survived for a long time and had avoided the Calling was conducting…experiments." Her words didn't seem to match her facial expression. "Avernus found a way to help us."

Falon and Hawke exchanged a look, both incredulous about the situation. "So why does your 'cure' make it so we die tonight?"

"Well you know that wardens die earlier than others right?" Hawke nodded while Falon remained confused. Nicole Hawke looked to the right, mouth popping open as the realization hit her.

"All they had to do was wait till you both died from that to take the throne again, I'm guessing?" Elise pinched her lips, a small confirmation slipping past her lips. "Okay, so how does that involve us again?"

"One of our contacts, a former crow, has informed us that some…very interested parties would benefit if we were no-"

"No longer here, right?" Falon interjected finally catching up to the situation.

"Yes, so let's say these certain groups somehow managed to team up? It would be a condensed group attack against all those on their list and unfortunately, we three are at the tip top. I meant to just call you here and tell you about the situation but it's changed since-"

"My letter and I'm guessing Hawke's was taken." Falon interrupted again.

Elise shifted uncomfortably, eyes watchful of the side entrances. "Yet again yes and stop interrupting me." He apologized quickly before she spoke again. "The chances of them being here tonight are…quite likely but that means since us three are together, we might be able to end this tonight." She eyes remained focused to the doorways.

Hawke held up a hand. "Or you know, piss them off even more." Elise didn't argue that but her body stiffened. She turned on her heels, throwing a dagger to one of the doors. It embedded in the door, wobbling insanely. A maid who had exited sunk to the ground, cloth materials clasped in her hands.

"Oh look, you've managed to find a maid. Now about those killers…" Hawke trailed off in a singsong voice.

"Mi-milady?" The maid croaked as she began to hyperventilate. The Queen readied another dagger, eyes hardened. "Milady?" It was stronger this time but the fear remained evident in her eyes.

"Who are you, impostor?" She hissed, dissipating the distance between her and the kneeling woman.

The maid's eyes darted between Hawke and Falon who was the most flustered out of the three. "Please, I don't understand!" She looked to the two behind Elise for help. Falon gave in first.

He rested his hand and her shoulder, turning her slightly. "I don't think this is one of them." The dead look she gave him made him retreat.

"I learned the name of all my staff and servants. Ever since the incident with my family, I have made sure that there is no chance of it ever happening again." She continued to chastise him even when he had given up. Falon retreated back to Hawke's side who was brushing dirt off her gown. Elise softened her gaze, turning back to the woman but instead met a dagger at her throat.

"You see, this is what I mean." She sent an 'I told you so' to Falon who bowed with his one free hand.

The woman smirked, the blade drawing blood from her flesh. "You, drop your staff." She lifted her chin towards Falon. Elise remained perfectly calm, a confident smile directed at the other two heroes. "Now!" The staff clattered to the ground and almost immediately after, Falon fell to the ground dragging Hawke down with him.

Her concern was taking its toll switched between Falon and Ellie. "You okay?" She murmured with eyes captured on Elise's still form. He nodded, his hands applying pressure to his leg.

Ellie merely sighed, eyes flaunting defiance to her status. Before the assassin could react, she pulled the assassin's knife arm away and twisted, elbow slamming into the woman's face. She collapsed and Ellie dug her heel into the maid's neck. "Who sent you?" When the woman didn't respond she puffed again, digging it further in. Small gasps escaped before she released pressure, asking once more. The woman eyed the dagger and Ellie shifted her weight on her heel, kicking the dagger away. It was a gurgling noise that came out next.

The woman struggled against her heel and coughed. "Everyone who has ever wanted you dead send their regards." She pulled out a hidden dagger, piercing the little open space left in her throat. She died within seconds.

Ellie retracted, picking up her embedded dagger from the wall. "I didn't say they were good assassins." She cleaned off the assassin's daggers, pocketing them for further usage. The clatter of shoes was never a good sign.

A man led the pack of six, two of them wearing Templar regalia. "Bann Franderel, how wonderful to see you again. Might I ask how you have come to be here?" Ellie fell behind the two mages, now standing again. Her words were thick with distrust. The man snapped at the two templars who jaunted forward.

"No hard feelings, my dear, but we both know that how we got here doesn't matter. All that matters is that we have business to finish. Oh and don't scream, the moment you do, we kill them." The templars purged the area, sapping the mana from both Hawke and Falon. They both collapsed, Hawke struggling to stand and Falon completely unconscious. "Now, if you'll please." He gestured towards the way he came, eyes humorless even as a smile shrouded his face.

She tried to help the others up but was snapped at once more. "Leave them." He chided. She dropped her bracelet next to the two and rose again, passing between their bodies. Hawke reached outwards to no avail. "You two, bring them with you. Make sure they can't use their magic." He pressed his hand against Ellie's lower back, guiding her forward. He pressed his lips against her ear. "Don't think about using your daggers. Even if you kill me, the others will kill you before you can do anything." He pulled back, content with her disgusted face.

"Hmph, do what you like but let me just say…you'll have a tiny problem in a little bit." She chuckled harshly before her face fell flat.

"Unfortunately for you, we have prepared for all tiny and huge problems. I don't plan on letting you leave, especially after you graced my castle with your presence and took the liberty of helping yourselves to my prized possessions." He smirked, pushing her forward.

"Well, we'll see about that won't we?"

* * *

**And you've made it to the end, I thought about making some random person up that hated Ellie but...decided to go with someone who actually played a part in the story. **

**Hope you enjoy and I will get started on chapter four as soon as I can!**

**Toodles,**

**~NIR~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's...uhh...been awhile, no? I've had my planner filled with school for and finally I had a break, so what did I do? I wasted it. Completely and utterly. Then I started writing and completely forgot what my idea for this story was so I'm winging it. Please forgive me if this is absolute rubbish. **

* * *

Tiny was anything but a tiny problem. The mabari lumbered through the halls, snorting absently at the fleeing servants. He was to keep out of the party; apparently nobles would avoid the smell of extreme wet dog as best they could. Besides, he was having too much fun chasing the rats back into their holes. At least he was until the unnatural stillness touched his twitched ears. He lowered, ears flattened against his head as he patrolled, sniffing every so often. On the ground, was his master's silver bracelet. He bounded forward, crashing into walls as he took the corners.

He ignored the shrieks from the women swatting at him and the guards trying to halt his advances. He found his target, butting his head against the back of Alistair's knees to force him to move. "Hey, hey what are you doing?" He didn't fight against the dog, instead pressing forward until the dog moved him another way. His eyes hardened as he stared emotionless at the discarded bracelet. "Guards, find them now!

* * *

"That's your plan? A dog?! My mother always warned me about loons, surprising to see that you're one of them. You know, if this is Fereldan party standards, you might just be worse than the Orlesians…aside from your cheese that is. That is spot on." Hawke sarcasm waned away what patience Ellie had left.

Falon, however, seemed unable to comprehend what had happened. Instead he focused on the green mark that wound around his hand to his elbow. "Yes, that is my plan. By now, Tiny should have alerted everyone that we're missing. The best thing that we can do is wait to see where they take us and go from there."

"Go from there? What are you just going to ask them to see out the caravan to watch where we go? 'Oh, just a small peek, I won't take long.' I'm sure that will go over oh so well." She sneered, crossing her arms.

Ellie just smiled even when she slammed her fist into the wooden wall next to Hawke, startling not only Falon and Nicole but also the driver who swerved the horse pulled wagon slightly. Her fist came back bloodied and a small hole rested next to Hawke's face. "Now, let me say this. We three are by far some of the most powerful people in the world both in society and physical standards. Let's say…we team up. How many countries do you think we could destroy?" By now, Falon had pulled his gaze to her, listening intently. "I doubt even the Qunari _could _stand against us. So, my plan is that we see where they take us and after we leave this deathtrap, we destroy whoever is trying to kill us. Deal?" She held out her hand, strands of her auburn hair passing over her shoulders.

Hawke didn't hesitate to take that hand, firming her grasp within Elise's. "Let's cause some havoc." Ellie smirked, tossing two small bottles filled with blue liquid.

"Drink up, we've got business to get down to."

Falon raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Right here, right now? At least let me prepare myself before you ravish me." Hawke elbowed him, lips drawn back and teeth flashing with the biggest grin neither had seen before.

Even Ellie had a playful grin. "Oh trust me, if I even need an elf to ravish, you'll be the first on my list. Now we-" Falon cried out, clutching at his injured leg. Hawke shooed away his hands.

"Do your people not employ spirit healers? Maker's breath I'm more than surprised you didn't die after that little incident at Adamant." The lyrium was more than enough to call upon Hawke's magic as a light blue glow encased her hands. "There, though it's a pity I couldn't call you gimpy during this ordeal." And Hawke had fixed it. Perhaps he should have gone the route of a knight-enchanter rather than rift mage. The rifts were just so interesting though! The trio fell silent, even Hawke shifted uncomfortably under the silence.

"So."

"Hmm."

"Yes."

There was a long pause. "This is going to be a long trip, isn't it?"

* * *

"This is your fault, you idiotic king! You put her in danger by having this unneeded party." Fenris stalked the room, his eyes narrowed on Alistair who was visibly distressed. It was more than clear to everyone that he was nowhere in the mood for Fenris's words.

Alistair slammed his hands down on the table, eyes unfocused. "You speak as if I am at fault yet I did not force you to attend, nor did I force Nicole Hawke to come. And now? My wife _AND_ my sons are missing as well yet you still think it me." He snarled back though it did nothing but pull the elf further into a rage.

Before he could shoot back another retort, Dorian placed himself between the two feuding men. "Yes, while we are all enthralled by your conversation, we have more pressing matters to attend to. And preferably solved soon." Both retracted but neither showed the inclination of letting the matter rest.

"You have a plan Sparkler?" The smirk was enough of an answer.

* * *

"How much longer is this going to take you…mabari-hating freaks?!" Hawke tapped on the wall separating the driver and themselves. All she got back was a loud knock. But then, like that, it was over. The cart was no longer moving. "Thank the Maker. Here I thought I'd have to chew off my own leg like some savage to bypass the time."

"Move." It was gruff and unnatural. Perhaps a Qunari? Falon stumbled out first, almost falling flat as he took in the surroundings. He couldn't believe something could be whiter than Haven. The man awaiting him was indeed a kossith but the unnatural posture said something other than Qunari. They were led into a keep, lit only by a few flames that did nothing to ebb away the chills wracking their bodies. "Wait. We kill later." The man retreated, leaving them alone to themselves.

Elise was the first to move, pressing her ear against the door the man had just left. Unfortunately, no words reached her. She turned back, albeit very slowly as she examined the contours of the room. "So…who pissed off the Qunari?" Both Falon and Hawke raised their hand, Hawke obviously more proud of the fact. She clamped her mouth shut as feet approached their cage. The same man from earlier, entered, an overconfident look on his face.

"Enlighten me, dear Elise. How were you able to steal the Tears of Andraste herself without so much as killing a single guard –ah, but that's not why you're here today. You all think yourself immortal but you are far from that. "A woman took up the mantle to save her country only to destroy many of the lives within in, steal, and kill. A second woman also ended up doing similar feats with the same malfeasance for a single city. And finally, you." He glared at Falon. "An elf. As the Herald of Andraste. The entire situation is laughable at most."

He paced, examining his hands, no fear of the three in front of him. "So we got to thinking. How do we stop the terror and reign of these three monstrosities? Tranquility was an option, at least for two of you, but it just didn't seem to have enough weight to it. Now, kidnapping you three, getting as much money as possible from your associates, and then ruining you? Now that's payback." He cackled eyes dancing like daggers. "Dear Queen, wouldn't the public like to know exactly how you gained your freedom from the blight? How your 'friend' sacrificed all those people for trials?" He taunted, smirk growing as Elise's body grew taut.

"Or Hawke starting a war with the Qunari, because she ignored their laws and favored a pirate, no less, over the lives of the citizens residing in Kirkwall? And lastly, the Inquisitor who lied to nobles for his own agenda, especially when it came to that of his lover. Maybe even that he saved his clan but destroyed the entire structure of a city? You all are despicable creatures and thus, deserve to have your true colors revealed. With that, he left them alone.

"Well, he seems friendly."

* * *

**And yeah...that was it haha. Hope you liked it? Maybe? - NIR**


End file.
